Amazing Adventures Vol 2 17
| StoryTitle2 = A Beast is Born | Writer2_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler2_1 = Werner Roth | Inker2_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Irving Watanabe | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | ReprintOf2 = X-Men Vol 1 49 | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Other Characters: * John, a nuclear plant worker * Mr. Marlin, nuclear plant manager * Unnamed doctor and nurse * Unnamed wedding party Locations: * Unnamed nuclear power plant * :* | Writer3_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler3_1 = Werner Roth | Inker3_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Herb Cooper | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | ReprintOf3 = X-Men Vol 1 50 | StoryTitle3 = This Boy -- This Bombshell! | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * - * Chico, Conquistador's Lieutenant Other Characters: * Unnamed coach and football players * Three unnamed thieves * Unnamed policemen Locations: * :* * :* ::* | StoryTitle4 = The Lure of the Beast-Nappers! | Writer4_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler4_1 = Werner Roth | Inker4_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Herb Cooper | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | ReprintOf4 = X-Men Vol 1 51 | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Chico, Conquistador's Lieutenant Other Characters: * Unnamed Conquistador henchmen * * * * Locations: * :* * :* ::* | StoryTitle5 = The Crimes of the Conquistador! | Writer5_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler5_1 = Werner Roth | Inker5_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Editor5_1 = Roy Thomas | ReprintOf5 = X-Men Vol 1 52 | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * * :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * * Unnamed Conquistador henchmen Locations: * El Conquistador's headquarters * :* ::* Items: * | StoryTitle6 = Welcome to the Club, Beast! | Writer6_1 = Arnold Drake | Penciler6_1 = Werner Roth | Inker6_1 = John Tartaglione | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = Jean Izzo | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Editor6_1 = Roy Thomas | ReprintOf6 = X-Men Vol 1 53 | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Adversaries: * * Chico, Conquistador's Lieutenant * Conquistador's henchmen Locations: * El Conquistador's headquarters * :* | StoryTitle7 = Epilogue | Writer7_1 = Steve Englehart | Penciler7_1 = Werner Roth | Inker7_1 = John Verpoorten | Colourist7_1 = | Letterer7_1 = Irving Watanabe | Editor7_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis7 = Concluding his tale, Hank bids farewell to the reader telling them that he has to go, but tells them that he will be back. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Adversaries: * | Notes = * Sequence 1 Birth of the Beast! Starlin is credited as Starling. * Aside from a two page framing sequence, this issue reprints the Origins of the X-Men stories from X-Men #49 - X-Men #53. * The Beast appears next in Avengers #137 where he joins the Assemblers. A Beast story, a reprint of Amazing Adventures #12, is published in Avengers #136. * This issue does not contain a letters page. In its page is a full page cover reproduction ad for Spoof #4. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Amazing Adventures Vol II http://www.comics.org/series/1937/covers/ }}